l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Agetoki
Matsu Agetoki was the commander of the Lion Clan's cavalry from before the Scorpion Coup until his death at the hands of Otaku Kamoko. He was famed for his great agility and fearless disposition. Early Life At an early age, Agetoki was captivated by horses, for he saw them as a freedom that nothing else in the Empire could match. At the age of three, he started to sleep in the stables among the horses. Since then, he began showing fearlessness while mounted, and would attempt maneuvers that none save the Utaku Battle Maidens would even dare think of. At the age of thirteen, Agetoki killed for the first time, also while mounted and weilding nothing but a boken. Since his gempukku, he bent his will and body towards leading the Lion Clan's cavalry. Prowess Although impulsive, sometimes jumping ahead of the tacticians' plans and charging his unit into battle, he had yet to hinder a military plan, nor had he thrown away lives needlessly. In personal combat, Agetoki took the philosphy of speed to a high level, pushing his horse to a gallop and utilizing the momentum to cut his opponent down. He was able to wheel and turn on a horse with a dexterity usually seen only among the Unicorn Clan. Personality Off of the battlefield, Agetoki maintained a boisterous attitude that many courtiers could not stand, although he understood the rules of etiquette, and would never flout them and risk bringing dishonor to his family. He was known to laugh too loudly at other's jokes, and used wide arm motions to punctuate and emphasize his speech. Appearance A large man, Agetoki had a full mustache and blazing eyes. He was said to resemble the Lion Clan's namesake more than any other, and wore firey red robes at all times, although they were embellished with the Lion mon to prevent confusion with troops from the Phoenix Clan. In battle, he wore ornate armour, with a wide red crest on his helm. The Kolat The secret no one knew about Agetoki was that he was member of the Kolat. He became one when the secret society presented proof that his ancestor was a Kolat as well. Blackmailed with the disgrace of his ancestor, he drove the Otaku Daimyo Otaku Kamoko off a cliff. This caused her daughter, also named Otaku Kamoko, to swear vengeance against him, although for a very long time the younger Kamoko did not even know Agetoki was responsible. Disappearance Sometime in 1129 Otaku Kamoko vanished from the Unicorn lands chasing her only lead on who killed her mother. Agetoki also dissappeared soon after Kamoko.Hidden Emperor page 11 Death During the search for the missing Emperor Toturi I in 1132, Kamoko finally caught up with who she thought to be her mother's killer; Agetoki. Agetoki revealed to her it had actually been the Kolat and their machinations who were ultimately responsible. Kamoko killed Agetoki, though honored him, as he had finally given her the knowledge she needed to find peace with her mother's death.Bells of the Dead (Dark Journey Home) After death Matsu Agetoki joined the Legion of the Dead to fight against Iuchiban's Legion of Blood in the Realm of Thwarted Destiny in 1165.Kotei 2003 Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Kolat